Senegal Premier League
Senegal Premier League is the top division of the Senegal Football Association, it was created in 1966. As from 2011, the league will be one main table. Senegal Premier League Clubs – 2011 *AS Douanes (Dakar) *AS Pikine *ASC Dahra de Djolof (Dahra Djolof) *ASC HLM (Dakar) *ASC Jaraaf (Dakar) *ASC Jeanne d'Arc (Dakar) *ASC Linguère (Saint-Louis) *ASC Niarry-Tally (Dakar) *ASC Yakaar (Rufisque) *Casa Sport (Ziguinchor) *CSS Richard-Toll (Diourbel) *Dakar UC (Dakar) *Guédiawaye FC (Dakar) *Touré Kounda Foot Pro (Mbour) *US Gorée (Dakar) *US Ouakam (Dakar) Season 2010 Poule A Final Table: 1.Niary Tally (Dakar) 16 9 5 2 19- 9 32 Qualified 2.ASC HLM 16 7 5 4 16-14 26 3.AS Douanes 16 5 8 3 13-12 23 4.DUC 16 5 8 3 15-10 23 5.ASC Jeanne d'Arc 16 5 8 3 11-11 23 *18 6.CSS (Richard-Toll) 16 4 6 6 14-15 18 7.ASC La Linguère 16 5 5 6 10-10 20 *18 ------------------------------------------------------- 8.UCST Port Autonome 16 3 4 9 13-18 13 *18 Relegated 9.Stade de Mbour 16 1 7 8 10-22 10 *18 Relegated *18 missing goals rd 18 Poule B Final Table: 1.ASC Jaraaf 16 8 7 1 22- 3 31 * Qualified 2.Casa Sport 16 7 5 4 28-13 26 3.US Ouakam 16 6 6 4 12-12 24 4.US Gorée 16 5 7 4 11-12 22 5.ASC Yakaar 16 6 2 8 12-31 20 6.AS Pikine 16 4 7 5 13-11 19 7.Guédiawaye FC 16 4 6 6 11-15 18 ------------------------------------------------------- 8.Renaissance Sportive de Yoff 16 3 7 6 14-16 16 Relegated 9.ASC Saloum 16 3 5 8 8-18 14 Relegated Previous winners *1960 : ASC Jeanne d'Arc (Dakar) *1961–63 : unknown champion *1964 : Olympique Thiès *1965 : unknown champion *1966 : Olympique Thiès *1967 : Espoir Saint-Louis *1968 : Foyer France (Dakar) *1969 : ASC Jeanne d'Arc (Dakar) *1970 : ASC Diaraf (Dakar) *1971 : ASFA Dakar *1972 : ASFA Dakar *1973 : ASC Jeanne d'Arc (Dakar) *1974 : ASFA Dakar *1975 : ASC Diaraf (Dakar) *1976 : ASC Diaraf (Dakar) *1977 : ASC Diaraf (Dakar) *1978 : US Gorée (Dakar) *1979 : AS Police (Dakar) *1980 : SEIB (Diourbel) *1981 : US Gorée (Dakar) *1982 : ASC Diaraf (Dakar) *1983 : SEIB (Diourbel) *1984 : US Gorée (Dakar) *1985 : ASC Jeanne d'Arc (Dakar) *1986 : ASC Jeanne d'Arc (Dakar) *1987 : SEIB (Diourbel) *1988 : ASC Jeanne d'Arc (Dakar) *1989 : ASC Diaraf (Dakar) *1990 : UCST Port Autonome (Dakar) *1991 : UCST Port Autonome (Dakar) *1992 : ASEC Ndiambour (Louga) *1993 : AS Douanes (Dakar) *1994 : ASEC Ndiambour (Louga) *1995 : ASC Diaraf (Dakar) *1996 : SONACOS (Diourbel) *1997 : AS Douanes (Dakar) *1998 : ASEC Ndiambour (Louga) *1999 : ASC Jeanne d'Arc (Dakar) *2000 : ASC Diaraf (Dakar) *2001 : ASC Jeanne d'Arc (Dakar) *2002 : ASC Jeanne d'Arc (Dakar) *2003 : ASC Jeanne d'Arc (Dakar) *2004 : ASC Diaraf (Dakar) *2005 : UCST Port Autonome (Dakar) *2006 : AS Douanes (Dakar) *2007 : AS Douanes (Dakar) *2008 : AS Douanes (Dakar) *2009 : ASC Linguère (Saint-Louis) *2010 : ASC Diaraf (Dakar) Total number of wins Topscorers External links * Official site * RSSSF competition history Category:Leagues